Wishlist!
by astridelta
Summary: SasuNaru! Sort of a sequel to "Birthday!" You can read them in either order though I guess. Sasuke secretly wants a certain blonde for his birthday, and oddly, Sakura and Ino deliver it! Kakashi seems to understand Sasuke better than he thought, and Naruto is just dumb enough to be confused by it all.


Warm sunshine filtered past Sasuke Uchiha's closed bedroom curtains as he slowly arose to consciousness, blinking slowly and finding himself laying on his back, arms at his sides like a soldier ordered to stand at attention and his mouth closed tight, since he had a habit of grinding his teeth in his sleep. Yawning slightly and sitting up so his back was pressed against his bedroom wall and worked a kink out from between his shoulders with his fist.

Swinging his legs over his mattress, Sasuke quickly stretched the muscles in his calves, thinking that today was going to be a _boring_ day. Yeah, the sun was shining and birds were chirping and all that crap, but one thing that Sasuke knew was upon him just shot any hope of a decent day to hell. His birthday. And with that day came fangirls and bad memories.

So if his suspicions were correct, Sasuke was going to have to eat fast and leave his home quickly before a tidal wave of the female gender, headed by Sakura, arrived like bats out of hell. So he walked through the empty hallways of the formerly prestigious Uchiha mansion alone, hearing his footsteps echoing off of the clean, but not quite polished floorboards to his kitchen. The raven had long since outgrown the habit of saying "happy birthday" to himself and blowing out a small candle stuck into a muffin or something, so instead he got a bowl of whole wheat cereal and proceeded to pour milk into the bowl absentmindedly.

Perhaps he would go train and maybe, if he was lucky, come across Naruto there.

Sasuke smirked as he ate, staring at the opposite wall of his round oak table, thinking of the blonde who he secretly lustes after (yes, Sasuke admitted to lusting at the ripe age of thirteen) and, at some very odd times, felt love for. Much like his mother would tell him love felt like too; a light fluttering of the heart, like it's skipped a beat and every movement that special someone makes is like a dance to you. Even if that special someone was Naruto tripping over his own two feet during a mission, but Sasuke had no right to complain. Somehow, that moron managed to make even tripping attractive.

The raven, once he had finished his cereal and washed both his spoon and bowl, thought that maybe instead of waiting for Naruto to come to him, Sasuke would go to Naruto. It shouldn't be _that_ hard; Sasuke could see it play out in his head right now. Walk up to the blonde's door, and once Naruto answered, demand entrance to the apartment. Then, when the time was right, maybe kiss him. Shrugging, Sasuke assumed that since it was his birthday he could get away with murder, since he was so well respected within the village walls.

Well, he was respected by most everyone except Naruto. The blonde was more pissed off than anything at how accomplished Sasuke was. The Uchiha smirked to himself again and returned to his bedroom, the place where he spent most of his time when he wasn't out training or being dragged around by Sakura, Naruto, or the two at the same time. He sighed as he thought of Sakura, just knowing that if she brought him something stupid he would snap and actually punch her. He had no qualms about it; she was a shinobi, she could handle it.

That didn't mean she had to like it though.

Going through his closet, Sasuke managed to find a pair of clean boxers and white shorts (one can imagine why the rest were soiled thoroughly) along with his typical navy blue tee shirt, covering his bare chest and stepping into his shinobi sandals before glancing at his alarm clock, which told him it was only nine fifty in the morning. This is gonna be a long day.

Now, you might ask, "But Sasuke, you have Team 7 now, why not celebrate your birthday with them?" Well, you'll most likely get an answer like this...: "Fuck off. I don't like celebrating." And it was true. Sasuke hates celebrating almost as much as he hates Itachi himself. It just isn't in his forte. Whatever though, Sasuke had all he needed as he opened a small tab hidden in one of his dresser's drawers and pulled out a picture, or rather, several.

The raven smirked again as he flipped through photos of a one Naruto Uzumaki that a certain sensei whose name will go unmentioned had taken, without Sasuke's original knowledge, and the Uchiha had eventually offered to pay the man for the pictures. Without even questioning the Jonin's motives in taking them, but Sasuke suspected Kaka-the sensei knew what was going on with Sasuke and his hormones. The one that Sasuke was looking at was actually one of the rare ones with himself and Naruto both in the shot; he had been slightly annoyed by that fact at first, but after seeing Naruto in the picture he let his ice cold heart soften slightly.

The two boys were laying under the shade of a tall oak tree, Sasuke with his arms folded over his chest and his face oddly calm in comparison to how most people saw him throughout the day. However, Naruto had his legs splayed out in front of him along with his arms, his right hand laying across of Sasuke's forehead as he slept, mouth slightly open. Sasuke smiled slightly as he stared at the picture and then flipped to one that his teenaged mind enjoyed much more than his more mature consciousness which, deep down, did love Naruto. It just had a weird way of showing that.

Kakashi had taken this picture while Team 7 had been out for ice cream after training. Well, Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto had been. Sasuke had tagged along because he didn't want to go home yet. Anyways, it was a profile shot of Naruto eating a vanilla ice cream cone that Sasuke had bought for him, tongue lapping lightly at the tip of the ice cream and eyes half lidded, sweating in the heat of a midday sun. Sasuke felt a twitch down in his...lower region...

...Just as the doorbell rang.

The blissfully hot memory was popped like a bubble at the noise, and Sasuke immediately wanted to strangle whoever it was that _dared_ to interrupt his rather nice morning! Carrying the pictures in his hand and scowling, the Uchiha made his way through his kitchen and to the front door, which he slammed open to find Sakura standing there innocently and holding up a small white rectangle in her hand.

"Hi Sasuke-kun," the rosette said sweetly. Sasuke stared back at her as if he was trying to shoot her with his eyes. Which he was. "I think you forgot something the other day...um, I don't know if this'll count as a birthday present or not either..." Sasuke's anger quickly grew to embarrassment and horror as Sakura turned the picture over in her fingers to reveal a picture of Naruto lying in a patch of grass shirtless, sweat glistening in the sun that had been shining down on his slim form.

The raven was nothing if not emotionless however, and so he simply arched an eyebrow over his eye and crossed his arms...careful to hide the other pictures he had so stupidly brought with him. Being around Naruto so much was really starting to affect his personality. "And if it is mine?" Sasuke asked. He wanted the picture back, but without seeming like a pervert...Sakura smiled again, the one that she normally reserved for Naruto. The smile that promised something painful in the near future. Sasuke swallowed nervously.

"Then I'll give it to you!" Sakura replied and shoved the picture into the hand that was holding the rest of the pictures. "But Sasuke-kun, if there's anything I can get you for your birthday, because I know you hate flowers and candy..." "Get me Naruto," Sasuke replied without thinking, and he turned his head to smack it into the doorframe as Sakura's eyes widened. "Damn...okay, pretend you never heard that Sakura," he muttered as he glanced out of the corner of his eye at his teammate, who he was lretty sure was currently in a state of shock.

Then Sakura shook her head and smiled again. "Alright! Well Sasuke-kun, if it's Naruto you want, it's Naruto you'll get," she said and turned, practically skipping away from his front door with her hands behind her back. _I knew Sasuke-kun was into Naruto,_ Sakura squealed in her head as she went to tell Ino the good news, and to get the dress that the duo had been making specifically for this moment during the past two weeks. Sasuke watched Sakura's retreating back in the meantime, confused. Wouldn't Sakura have put up more of a fight since she was supposedly in love with him?

_I will never understand women_, the raven thought and turned to close his door. One part of him was elated that Sakura would actually bring Naruto to him, and Sasuke licked his lips at the thought. But the other part of him was more unbelieving and thought that Sakura was going to try and henge into Naruto so she could let Sasuke have his way with her. Sasuke shivered at the thought of the rosette stooping that low and made his way to his living room to read.

He had made it through three different scrolls and books when there was a knock on his front door. There were three different chakra signatures outside of his home; Sakura, Ino...and Naruto. Sasuke allowed himself a quick grin as he jogged across his home before slowing to a walk in front of his door. Opening it, he found Ino standing in front of him with Sakura behind her, a black bag flung over their shoulders and a slightly struggling form inside of it.

Nodding, Sasuke turned and wordlessly led the way inside his home as Ino and Sakura both stepped inside, following the Uchiha as he led the way to his living room that he had been sitting in earlier, walking through the open archway and standing in the middle of the open space. "Put him here," Sasuke directed, pointing to a spot just in front of his feet. Sakura and Ino did as they were told, and the raven noticed that the figure inside of the bag had stiffened. "Happy, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked and Ino smiled at him. The Uchiha nodded, and then pointed to the exit of the living room.

As soon as the girls left, the person in the bag started to flail again, and Sasuke rolled his eyes before watching the display for a few minutes. Then he bent down and slowly began to unzip the bag vertically. However, as soon as a large enough gap presented itself, an orange and yellow blur jumped from the depths and almost collided headlong with the wall opposite of Sasuke.

The raven's jaw nearly dropped at what he saw.

Naruto's surprised blue gaze was watching him, with black fishnet gloves running from his fingers up to his elbows and his arms pressed against the wall at his back. A sleeveless, form fitting dress (and it fit Naruto _very_ nicely) with a low cut collar had white lace on it, along with white lace at the bottom of the dress, which hit mid-thigh, leaving a tiny sliver of Naruto's skin unexposed before more fishnet stockings covered the rest of his legs.

Naruto seemed to swallow as Sasuke continued to watch him greedily. "...Well bastard," Naruto began after he seemed to have recovered from whatever shock he was experiencing. "Like what ya see?" Naruto turned to his side and jutted his hip out, putting his palm on it and narrowing his eyes at Sasuke. The raven felt something press against the inside of his boxers.

He licked his lips as he stood and crossed his arms over his chest. _Thank you Sakura, _Sasuke thought. "Actually...yes," he said smugly and began to approach Naruto as the blonde blinked in surprise. Sasuke's heart was pounding in his chest as he stopped in front of Naruto. "Well, uh...good," Naruto replied, apparently not expecting this response. But when he was going to purposely tempt Sasuke, this was what he got! "Ino and Sakura brought me a nice present for once," the raven murmured softly and reached out to touch Naruto's arm lightly.

After a pause, Sasuke continued. "And what did you bring me, Naruto? Something tasty I hope..." Naruto seemed to blush as Sasuke leaned closer, able to smell Naruto's unique scent. "What the hell are you playing at, bastard," Naruto mumbled and averted his gaze from Sasuke's. Sasuke laughed quietly at that. "You _do_ look good Naruto...good enough to eat."

And then Sasuke kissed him.

To Sasuke, Naruto's lips were the softest thing in existance, yet at the same time there was a wildness and a refusal to be tamed that made Sasuke's knees weak. Naruto grunted in surprise as Sasuke stared into his eyes, lips moving ever so slowly over the blonde's as Naruto decided what it was he wanted. Then...slowly...Naruto kissed back. Desire crept through Sasuke's chest while he gently bit down on Naruto's lower lip and managed to shove his tongue into the blonde's mouth once Naruto had gasped in surprise.

Sasuke moaned at how good Naruto tasted, and thought to himself that he had gotten the only thing that he had wanted for his birthday.


End file.
